1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic binoculars, and more particularly to binoculars attached with a third tube and a photographic device. The focus of the third tube is adjustable along with the focus of the binoculars so that a user is able to record the image directly by the photographic device after observing from the binoculars.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user is watching and observing wild life in a country site, normally the user carries binoculars for that purpose. For those who do research on wild life, binoculars seem not sufficient to accomplish the goal. Photographing or filming the wild life is the best solution for research. In order to achieve this purpose, the user will have to bring along not only binoculars, but also am image recording device so that after the user finds an interesting subject, the user is able to use the image recording device to film or photograph the subject. However, while observing the subject, the user focuses the lenses of the binocular to have a good and clear look at the subject. After the user decides to record the subject and takes out the image recording device, the user will still have to focus the image recording device again, which is quite time consuming and labor inefficient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide improved binoculars to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide binoculars with an image recording device connected to the binoculars so that whatever the user sees from the binoculars, the user is able to use the image recording device to record the image of the observed subject.
Another objective of the present invention is that the focus adjusting mechanism of the binoculars is linked to the focus adjusting mechanism of the image recording device so that when the user adjusts the focus of the binoculars, the focus of the image recording device is also adjusted and is ready to take pictures.
Still another objective of the present invention is to have a cable extending out from the image recording device to allow the user to transmit the picture electronically.